


Shelter

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [568]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: thebaconsandwichofregret asked“Are you still awake…?” Scott and Penny





	Shelter

“Are you still awake?”

Penny made an irritated noise as she shifted in her sleeping bag.  “Unfortunately.”

“Do you think they’re worried about us?”

Penny’s voice was still partly asleep.  “That we can’t call them back and they don’t know where we are and have no idea what resources we have with us?  No, dear, I can’t imagine why they’d worry.”

Scott sat up, the bag pooling around his waist to let it a stream of cold air as he buried his face in his hands.  “Dammit,” he hissed into his palms.

Next to him, he heard Penny wake up completely.  “Oh, Scott darling, I’m sorry.”  Her hand was surprisingly warm where it landed on his shoulder.  “I didn’t think.  Yes, they’ll be worrying. But I bet we’ll be out of here by lunchtime, and home by dinner and all will be good again.”

Scott scrubbed his face briskly.  “Yeah, well, I’d prefer not to freak them out at all.”

She tugged at his arm. “Listen, the storm is already dying down.  We’ll try again at dawn, come on, let’s try get some sleep until then.”

Scott shrugged off her touch.  “I’m not going to get much sleep,” he admitted.

She wasn’t to be denied, pulling him with such force that he toppled down.  “Well, I am, and you’re letting in the cold.  Lie still and brood if you want, but do it in the warm.”

That got a tiny chuckle out of him.  “Well, okay then.” He let her curl up against his side, and despite her best efforts to keep cajoling him, she drifted off to the steady staccato thump of his heart.


End file.
